


What about our Family

by LisaRealist55



Series: Family Time [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Mention of Nyssa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaRealist55/pseuds/LisaRealist55
Summary: This fic takes place in-between the next few episodes and weaves throughout them I am not changing anything about them as I feel they have been written pretty okay because it is what Willa Wanted.  This is Felicity handling William and fights and feelings and all that. and the start of the passing out episode.I do not own any of the characters they belong to DC this is just my interpretation I leave you to yours and always like to hear theory's.Drop me a line all criticism welcome but keep in mind if you bite my head of consider yours fair game.





	What about our Family

Felicity called Oliver and told him that Thea had called and Roy was taken presumably by Anatolly.

“William we need to talk.” Felicity went and sat down beside Will at the table. “I get that you are worried and when something happens you have no control over that it scares you. This is something I tell your father and remind him daily ‘My Life My Choice’. I know my getting….”

“But it’s not just your life anymore; it’s my baby sisters too.” William interrupted her before she could finish her thought.

“William I know you worry. I sometimes have to be out there and your dad is always there to protect me or John. I need you to understand that I would never do anything to put your sister in danger and I am glad you can share your feelings with us it is important that you can do that but, I need you to understand that I am able to take care of myself and your sister.” Felicity is having a hard time explaining this because deep down she knows William is right, it isn’t just her anymore. “I am going to talk to your Dad later but right now I need to be able to focus on finding Roy. So how about you help me do that?”

“How would I do that?” William asked.

“This program will search for airplane heat signatures I need you to find one that took off from Coast City where Aunt Thea is about 5 – 30 minute search parameter. Private plane no passenger manifest and heading to Star City. Type that in and see what comes up then look at the heat signatures with me.” Felicity showed him how to operate the program.  
Within minutes they have found the plane and that it should land at a private airstrip just on the outskirts of Star City in 45 minutes. “Great now I call your Dad and John and let them know then we go pick up Aunt Thea at the airport in an hour.”

“Actually helping made me feel a bit better but, I still would prefer it if you stayed in the bunker instead of the field Mama.” William looked at her and he had tears in his eyes.

“I understand. I think this time you may be right but, I need to talk to your Father about this first okay.” Felicity reached over and hugged William, God he is getting as tall as me was her stray thought for the day.

…..

Later at home.

….

Felicity lying on her back staring at the ceiling as Oliver lay’s on his stomach admiring hers. Running a hand over Felicity’s stomach. “William tells me you two had a talk about the field and you.”

“We did.” Felicity scratches her nails through Oliver’s hair. “He was upset I tried to make him understand that we both would do everything to keep his sister safe although I agree, I think it’s time I limit my time to the bunker. You though need to have a serious talk with John I know you Oliver, you are not going to give him the hood. Honey you need to talk to him.”

Oliver looks up at her smiles and leans down to kiss her belly. “I know after everything with Thea and Roy is settled I will talk to him. I know he’s going to be upset, I just hope he understands that this became a part of me of who I am. Felicity I just don’t see giving it up.” He huffs out a breath and rolls over onto his back.

Felicity sits up and looks down at him as she pats the pillow next to hers he moves up to lay down there. Felicity lays on her side and placing her head on his heart where his tattoo used to be she said. “He will be upset he had a taste of leading the team of making the decisions and letting the chips fall. He really liked the leadership role. I think he is trying to find a role where he is in the driver’s seat, no pun intended, and where he can make the tough calls. You need to handle this with care. I know the new Spartan suit was supposed to be a peace offering, see I know how you think, but I also know John and he took offense to it Oliver. Like you said we will handle things with Thea and Roy then we will deal with John.” Sitting up a bit. “Look at me, we need to handle this together I know you and I do not want you to think for a second this is you alone again. We are a family.” She takes his hand at that moment and places it on her stomach. Oliver nods and leans in to kiss her as he rubs her stomach.

He knows she is right and he knows he should do that with her but, part of him always reverts to alone. “I will try; it’s all I can promise.” He nodded at Felicity; she nods back just as her cellphone goes off.

Thea: Roy and I are at the bunker can you get here fast?

“We got to go to the bunker.” Felicity showed him the text.

….

“Dad, can I talk to you?” William asked.

“What’s up?” Oliver looked over at his son who was shifting from one foot to the other.

“Are you sure Aunt Thea is going to be alright? She won’t get hurt out there with this League of Assassins woman will she?” William felt nervous asking because from what he could tell about his family is they were always putting themselves in danger. “I can’t help it with me and Mom there was no danger everywhere and now with you and the trial and Mama and now Aunt Thea I don’t get why you all do it.”

“Well William we do it because it is the right thing to do for ourselves. We feel this need to fix the things that have gone wrong. And yes I know I take on the ‘guilt of the World’ as Felicity says but it’s something we all are really passionate about.” Oliver paused for a second. “We want you and JJ and Silvia to be able to live in a place that is safe and thriving and we do this in order to secure that for you.”

“I guess sometimes I wish we were a normal family, like my friends. I don’t know like before that first psycho kidnapped me with all the normal but just you and Mama there too. I miss my Mom sometimes.” William hung his head and shuffled his feet back and forth.

“I get it I do and I am trying to figure it out I am. Will you got to see that no matter what Mama and I are going to do everything in our power to make this work and be as ‘normal’ as it can be, by the way normal isn’t all it is cracked up to be. We love you and we love your sister and that is the best kind of thing and we love each other beyond anything I grew up with so in that you are blessed. My parents were not always the best and we were perceived by everyone to be in a ‘normal’ family but it didn’t turn out that way. That’s all I can say I know you miss your Mom and we never will forget her and the amazing job she did raising you but, as you well know it didn’t come off ‘normal’ either. May have looked that way from the outside looking in but it wasn’t.” Oliver took his son by the shoulders and said. “William Clayton we will always love and care for you and all our children to the best of our abilities knowing that we have a greater responsibility to make sure you all grow up in a better place.”

William looked at his father and nodded. Oliver hoped he understood and this started to get to him. Maybe he failed him as a father, was he doing enough to protect his family, should he quit being the Mayor or the Green Arrow. Thea said the hood was something that made him the best version of himself. John wants the hood but is it really John’s responsibility or his? These are things he really needs to think about before tonight. Maybe a day off from City Hall was in the cards. He needs to talk to Felicity sort this out.

“Felicity, are you in here?” Oliver called.

“Yes just sorting some emails and going through some proposals. What’s up my love?” She turned to see him walk in the bedroom door.

“I have been thinking. I know, dangerous when I do that. But I am going to take the day off and really think about some things. I will call Quentin and see if he could handle things and then call and cancel any appointments I have today.” Oliver sat beside her on their bed. “Can I ask how close are you to getting this business up and running?”

“Pretty close I say we should be starting manufacturing next week and I need to look for actual office space. I called Walter and he said anything I need I can have he has complete faith in me. I always liked Walter. Why are you asking?” She leaned on his shoulder.

Oliver rubbed her protruding stomach. “A lot of things actually I might go for a good run try and clear my head you know then I really need to talk to John I think. Not sure how that will go.” He drew circles now on her belly.

“Not well I would imagine. I knew when you took back the hood everything changed. Have Dinah, Quentin and Curtis found out anymore?” She put her hand on his cheek and turned his head to meet her eyes.

“Yeah it seems more than 2/3rds of the police force and half of city hall appears to be on his payroll including Captain Hill.” He kissed her nose. “Something else I have to think about. On top of the trail and Diaz. Now William wishing we were ‘normal’.”

“That is just teenage dreams no one wants ‘normal’ really if I had have stuck with ‘normal’ I would live in Vegas and probably be a waitress in a casino like my Mom. Not that there is anything wrong with that. I wanted extraordinary and I got it 10 fold.” She turned more on the bed and set her tablet on the mattress. “I got you, a life of adventure and meaning, William and this little one and a business model that is going to revolutionize the world. Just saying.” Then she placed both hands in his hair and pulled him in for a warm tender kiss.

“Is that right.” Oliver asked.

“Yes and please when you talk to John can you two try to remember you are both grown men for frack sakes?” She pulled his hair again for good measure.

“OW okay, okay, we will try for you. Or rather I will try but I make no promises.” As he got up he held his hand out for her to follow. “So I am going to go make those calls go for a jog and then I will come back and make a healthy lunch for you and William. You call a real estate agent and movers to get things out of the loft and find a real business office. Hopefully we will have things figured out by then.” He pulled her into his arms and they rocked back and forth for a bit before walking out to the Livingroom.

“Hopefully, have fun on your jog.” Felicity took his face between her hands and pulled him down for a quick kiss.  
Oliver turned and walked out the door.

…..

“I asked you to act like grown-ups and I get two grown men smashing things. Oliver seriously what were you thinking?” Felicity yelled.

Oliver glared at her the anger still there. “I am going to go for a walk and maybe cool off before we have a conversation we both regret.” He leaped up the stairs 3 at a time and slammed the Bunkers door.

“John what the hell?” Felicity looked at the other idiot male in her life.

“Not. Now.” John barked and walked to the garage and peeled out of there.

Felicity threw her hands up in the air. She turned and looked at her computers and said. “You will never betray me will you my babies. MEN!”

…..

At home Felicity sat on the couch in her pajama pants and a sweater legs crossed and waited for her Neanderthal to make his way home from where ever he went. Just then she heard the door open she looked up and there he was looking as ragged as when he left.

“Oliver are you okay?” Her concern showed in her voice and in her eyes.

“I really don’t know. I am resigning as Mayor Felicity I can’t do both anymore and I know that what I am, isn’t the Mayor of Star City I have failed at that so badly.” He looked down at her. “I am sorry if this makes things difficult here but I can’t do it anymore I just can’t.”

“We will figure it out. We always find a way.” Felicity stood placed a hand on his cheek then took him in her arms as he cried.

….

The next morning Felicity woke up early or at least she thought she did but Oliver wasn’t there. She got up put on her robe and walked out to the living-room no Oliver she looked out at the balcony, in the kitchen, Williams room she searched the entire apartment. She went back to their room and found a note that looks like it fell on the floor.

Felicity;

I have decided to turn myself in. But first I had to make some arrangements with Jean for you and the kids. Don’t be angry I am hoping that this works in my favour. We are married   
so we cannot testify against each other so they will most likely leave you alone. I know you are probably calling me an idiot and wanting to throw something at me or yell at me. I will   
be at the bunker settling a few things then I will go to Jean’s office and talk to her. I made an appointment with her at 9 am. You can yell at me there.

My heart is yours

Oliver

Felicity looked at the clock 6:30 am. She got dressed quickly and went and knocked on Raisa’s door. “I have got to go and stop him from doing something stupid Raisa.” At that she ran down to her car and raced to the bunker.

“What the hell is this Oliver Jonas Queen!” Felicity yelled.

Oliver looked up from the computer where he was sending an email to Walter and Thea about his plan. “Baby it’s the only way I see out of this like Quentin said the DA should of dropped this when they lost Roy.” He took another drink of his coffee.

“Only way, really? I don’t think so you are just upset after this fight with John things are out of perspective for you right now.” Felicity stormed up the steps to her husband.

“I don’t want them coming after you and John so I tell them I have been working alone and since you cannot be compelled….”

“I will show you compelled if you do this. Oliver we said we were going to work it out together and here you are doing this without talking it through with me your wife, alone again. I thought you were going to try harder. She shook her head.

“I am trying to protect my family and you William and Silvia are more important than my one life any day.” He told her

“To you we are more important to you but, and here is the key to this working together thing, you are more important to us.” Felicity bowed her head and turned around.

Just then Oliver felt very dizzy and like he couldn’t stand he tried to sit down but all of a sudden he was lying on the ground and things were spinning out of control. He could here Felicity screaming but couldn’t answer her then he was spinning out of control.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all who inspire me and to DC for keeping calm and carrying on through all the craziness we fans cause. Thank you TDGAL1 for helping me to get started and if you haven't read her stuff it's awesome.


End file.
